Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a light emitting technology, and in particular, to a light-bar structure.
Related Art
In recent years, with the development and popularization of display technologies, display apparatuses have been applied to varies types of electronic apparatuses, for example, personal desktop computers, tablet computers, notebook computers, or other portable electronic apparatuses.
Using a notebook computer as an example, a display apparatus of the notebook computer includes a back light unit (BLU). The BLU includes a light-bar. However, in a process of assembling the notebook computer, in order to confirm the brightness of the BLU at any time, the light-bar needs to be maintained in a lit state. In this case, a light-emitting element on the light-bar is likely to be damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
Therefore, how to improve resistance of a light-bar structure to ESD has become one of urgent problems in the prior art.